Conventionally, a server virtualization technique has been known that operates a virtual information processing apparatus such as a virtual machine (VM) on a server functioning as an information processing apparatus. A live migration technique that moves a VM being operated in a certain server to another server without stopping a task has been known as one of functions related to the virtualization technique.
The live migration technique is used in a cloud data center environment in which a VM is able to move freely. For example, the cloud data center includes a plurality of servers that operate VMs and one or more switch that relays communication with a VM executed by each server. Each switch relays communication with VMs according to a port profile representing, for example, a quality of service (QoS) or a virtual local area network (VLAN) of a VM operated by each server.
A virtual station interface (VSI) discovery protocol which is discussed in the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers, Inc (IEEE) 802.1Qbg has been known as an example of a technique of automating setting of the port profile. An example of automatic setting of a port profile (automated migration of port profile (AMPP))) using the VSI discovery protocol will be described below.
FIG. 30 is a sequence diagram illustrating an example of an automated process of a port profile according to a related art. In an example illustrated in FIG. 30, a description will be made in connection with an example of a process which is executed by a source server which is a source of a VM of a migration target, a destination server which is a destination of the VM, and a switch that relays communication between the source server and the destination server. In the following description, a port of a switch connected with a destination server is referred to as a destination port, and a port of a switch connected with a source server is referred to as a source port.
In the example illustrated in FIG. 30, the destination server receives an instruction operation from an administrator or the like and automatically generates a new VM on the local server (S1). Subsequently, when the source server receives a live migration instruction (S2), the source server and the destination server perform a pre-copy process of copying data of the VM from the source server to the destination server in a stepwise manner while operating the VM (S3 and S4).
When the pre-copy process starts, the destination server transmits a PRE-ASSOC message of the VSI discovery protocol to the destination port of the switch (S5). The switch that has received the message acquires a port profile corresponding to a VM which is a migration target, and performs preparation for setting the acquired port profile to its destination port (S6). Then, the switch transmits a PRE-ASSOC-CONF message to the destination server in response to the PRE-ASSOC message (S7).
Next, the source server and the destination server execute a stop and copy process of temporarily stopping a task of the migration target VM and then transferring memory content being used by itself from the source server to the destination server (S8 and S9). When the stop and copy process starts, the destination server transmits an ASSOC message of the VSI discovery protocol to the destination port of the switch (S10).
In this case, the switch sets the port profile acquired when the PRE-ASSOC message is received to the destination port (S11). Then, the switch transmits an ASSOC-CONF message to the destination server in response to the ASSOC message (S12). After step S12, the migration target VM operates on the destination server.
Meanwhile, the source server transmits a DE-ASSOC message of the VSI discovery protocol to the source port of the switch (S13). Upon receiving the DE-ASSOC message, the switch deletes setting of the port profile set to the source port, that is, setting of the port profile corresponding to the VM which is the migration target (S14). Then, the switch transmits a DE-ASSOC-CONF message to the source server in response to the DE-ASSOC message (S15). In the above-described way, migration of a VM and automatic setting of a port profile are executed.
Meanwhile, a multipath technique has been known that increases a communication band between servers by connecting a plurality of paths between servers. Next, an example of a system of a cloud data center to which a multipath technique is applied will be described with reference to FIG. 31. FIG. 31 is a diagram for describing an example of a system to which a multipath technique is applied. In an example illustrated in FIG. 31, a system 30 includes a plurality of servers 36 to 39 which operate VMs #1 to #4, respectively, and a plurality of switches 31 to 35 relaying communication between a plurality of servers 36 to 39.
Here, the server 36 and the server 37 are connected with the switch 31, the server 38 is connected with the switch 32, and the server 39 is connected with the switch 33. Further, the switches 31 to 33 are connected with the switch 34 and the switch 35 of an upper level which relay communication between switches. In other words, in the system 30, the switches 31 to 35 are connected so that a plurality of communication paths involving a plurality of switches can be present among the servers 36 to 39.
In the system 30, for example, the VM #1 operated by the server 36 performs communication with the VM #3 operated by the server 38 through a path involving the switch 31, the switch 34, and the switch 32 or a path involving the switch 31, the switch 35, and the switch 32. Further, for example, the VM #2 operated by the server 37 performs communication with the VM #4 operated by the server 39 through a path involving the switch 31, the switch 35, and the switch 33 or a path involving the switch 31, the switch 34, and the switch 33.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-070549
However, in the VSI discovery protocol described above, a port profile is automatically set to a switch connected with a server. For this reason, there is a problem in that it is difficult to automatically set a port profile to switches connected at multiple levels.
For example, an example of moving the VM #4 operated by the server 39 to the server 38 will be described. In this case, the PRE-ASSOC message and the ASSOC message are exchanged between the server 38 and the switch 32, and the DE-ASSOC message is exchanged between the server 39 and the switch 33, so that the port profiles of the switch 33 and the switch 32 are automatically set.
However, the messages of the VSI discovery protocol are not transmitted to the switch 34 and the switch 35 of the upper level which relay communication between switches. For this reason, in the system 30, it is difficult to automatically set the port profiles of the switch 34 and the switch 35.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a port profile can be automatically set to switches connected at multiple levels.